Avoir un enfant de toi
by Miss Bloody Mary
Summary: La suite de en bon voisinage Mu et DeathMask sont ensemble depuis quelques temps et Mu rêve d'avoir un enfant de son amour... Pour repondre au souhait de Mu, le cancer s'en va demander l'aide aux Dieux
1. intro

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

Vous vous souvenez de ma fic "En bon voisinage" ? Je vous avais promit une suite... Et bien là voilà enfin !

En bon voisinage pour ceux qui ont oublié c'est l'histoire d'Aphrodite, chevalier d'or du Poisson, et ses amis. Pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas lu je vous la conseil. Elle n'est pas cependantforcément utile pour lire l'histoire qui suit.

Cette histoire se déroule donc après "En bon voisinage" Comme dans l'autre vous aurez droit à plusieurs petit voyage dans le passé.

Elle devrait se dérouler en plusieurs chapitre, environ 4 après l'intro qui va suivre.

Je remercie ma chibi saru d'avoir corrigé cet intro quand je l'ai ecrite (c'est à dire il y a deja un bon moment...)

Je vais tenter de publier à un rytme assez régulier (environ un chapitre par semaine) Même si le BAC arrivant il se peut que j'ai quelques fois du retard.

Je suppose que vous en avez tous marre de me lire raconter ma vie hein? Bon et bien si c'est comme ça je vous laisse avec nos beaux petits bishonen...

* * *

**Intro: Quand les Dieux s'en mêlent**

Mu se tourna dans son lit dans l'espoir de pouvoir se lever pour aller se dégourdir les jambes dans son temple. Il fut cependant stoppé dans son élan quand il sentit deux bras puissant entourer sa fine taille et un grognement provenir de derrière lui. Les deux bras le reprochèrent de l'homme avec qui il partageait sa couche.

Le chevalier du bélier sentit un torse dur et ferme dans son dos et il ne put que se laisser aller à se reposer totalement sur ce torse offert. Il rejeta sa tête en arrière et elle put ainsi se blottir dans le creux de l'épaule de son amant. Il posa ensuite ses mains sur les deux bras pour les retenir sur son ventre. Finalement il était bien là.

Il sentait tout les muscles du torse du cancer se tendre à sa présence. Mais ce fut uniquement lorsqu'il sentit le membre de son amour réagir à la présence de son corps si près du sien qu'il sut que l'autre était éveillé.

Feignant de n'avoir rien remarqué il fit bouger quelques peu son bassin dans de petits mouvements circulaires qui mirent son amant au supplice. L'autre poussa un nouveau grognement, mais cette fois-ci il était légèrement plus proche du gémissement.

Mu sourit et ferma les yeux. Il aimait tant entendre ce genre de bruit sortir de la bouche du chevalier du cancer… Il recommença donc son petit manége.

Il ne s'attendait cependant pas à ce que son ami entre dans le jeu à son tour. Angelo, le dangereux et indomptable masque de mort chevalier du cancer, glissa une de ses mains le long du ventre de Mu et commença de langoureuse caresse sur son ventre et son bas-ventre. Le chevalier retint de justesse un cri de surprise qui se mua bien vite en gémissement de plaisir.

Le cancer se rapprocha un peu plus de son amour. Il chassa les quelques mèches de cheveux violets qui le gênait en soufflant dessus et rapprocha sa bouche de son oreille.

« Je t'aime Mu. »

Le dit Mu se retourna dans les bras de son amant. Il passa ses bras autour de son cou et se cala contre lui du mieux qu'il le put.

« Moi aussi je t'aime mon amour. »

* * *

L'homme se recula de la fontaine et alla s'installer sur son siège. Il regarda autour de lui. Sa femme était assise dans un coin de la pièce sur un siège et ne disait rien, comme d'habitude quand elle faisait la tête.

Devant lui se tenait sa fille qui le regardait avec insistance, attendant visiblement une réaction quelconque de sa part.

« Bien. » Commença l'homme en s'installant sur son trône de marbre blanc. « Et tu voudrais que l'on donne un enfant à ces deux hommes, c'est bien ça ? »

« Oui. »

L'homme poussa un soupir tout en secouant la tête.

« Mais père, ils le méritent ! Regarder comment le chevalier d'or du Bélier à réussit à changer Le Cancer. Il est devenu quelqu'un de bien maintenant. Je pense qu'ils ont tout deux le droit de connaître les joies de la paternité ! »

« Je ne sais pas Athéna… Si les hommes ne peuvent avoir d'enfants entre eux c'est qu'il y a une raison à ça. Nous ne pouvons bousculer les règles de la nature pour un couple, même un couple de chevalier… D'ailleurs il était une époque où les chevaliers ne se livraient pas à ce genre de petit jeu entre eu, et c'était bien mieux ainsi ! »

« Mais… Masque de mort n'avait jamais prié au paravent ! C'est la première fois qu'il est venu me demander quelque chose après avoir prier dans VOTRE temple ! S'il vous plait… Père… »

« Nous allons y réfléchir. Tu devrais retourner sur Terre à présent. »

La déesse Athéna s'inclina devant son père dans une profonde révérence avant de quitter le palais céleste.

Le Dieu se prit la tête à deux mains en soupirant de nouveau. L'homme était très grand, et très beau également, et semblait avoir acquis une jeunesse éternelle. Seul ses sourcils blancs montraient que les années étaient passées sur lui.

Sa femme se leva et, sous le regard stupéfait des autres Dieux et Déesses qui assistaient à la scène, se plaça devant son mari pour le défier.

« Tu ne vas tout de même pas donner un enfant à ces deux hommes ! C'est contre nature ! Il ne devrait même pas être ensemble, alors leur donner un enfant… »

Zeus leva la main, ce qui fit immédiatement taire sa très chère épouse.

« J'ai dit que nous allions y réfléchir, et c'est ce qu'on va faire. Il est vrai que l'un de ces deux hommes a à de nombreuse reprise protégée la Terre, peut-être qu'il serait juste que nous… »

« Oui, mais l'autre n'a rien fait pour la protéger, cette Terre, bien au contraire ! » Protesta la femme.

Les autres Dieux présents dans la pièce n'osaient intervenir dans la dispute du couple.

La porte du temple s'ouvrit brusquement, faisant sursauter tout le monde, y comprit le maître des Dieux. Il se tourna vers les nouveaux venus, près à les foudroyer sur place pour avoir oser le surprendre de la sorte, mais quand il reconnut ses frères il stoppa son geste et se contenta de froncer les sourcils.

« Hadès, Poséidon ! Que faites-vous ici mes frères ? Je vous croyais dans vos royaumes. »

« Nous avons entendu les prières du chevalier du Cancer » Commença Hadès après une rapide révérence.

« Et nous avons pensé qu'il serait juste que nous assistions au débat. Après tout, nous connaissons mieux les chevaliers du sanctuaire terrestre que toi mon cher frère. »

Era croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et toisa les deux nouveaux venus d'un air mauvais.

« Et qu'elle partie allez-vous prendre ? »

« Nous pensons tout deux que ces hommes ont le droit d'élever un enfant si tel est leur souhait ! »

Zeus se releva, coupant cour à la discussion avant qu'elle ne tourne à la dispute. Il se dirigea de nouveau vers la fontaine d'où il pouvait espionner sans être vu la vie des mortels. Il regarda les deux hommes qui avaient fini de se câliner et se levaient pour aller prendre leur petit déjeuner dans la cuisine du temple du bélier.

Le cancer se stoppa en plein milieu du couloir et attira son amant à lui pour pouvoir l'embrasser tendrement.

Poséidon se posa aux côtés de son frère et regarda à son tours dans la fontaine. Un sourire attendrit vint flotter sur ses lèvres, mais bien vite il se ressaisit.

« Laisse moi te montrer mon frère pourquoi tu dois leur donner cet enfant. »

« Vas-y, montre-moi. On verra bien si tu arrive à me convaincre. »

Poséidon se pencha en avant et effleura la surface de la fontaine. L'eau devint trouble et elle se mit légèrement à bouillir.

L'image s'effaça petit à petit pour laisser la place à une nouvelle vision.

* * *

Et voilà, la suite dans le prochain chapitre.

J'espère que cette petite mise en bouche vous à plut !

Et vous, vous imaginez Death-Mask aller prier dans le temple de Zeux ?

Reviewe please... Ca me motive à écrire la suite, donc c'est tout dans votre intéret de m'en laisser :)


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello cheres lectrices !**

Et voilà le chapitre 1.

Vous n'avez pas eu à attendre trop longtemps :) Dite merci au jours feriers !

Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : la rencontre**

_Il y a des années, au sanctuaire_.

Death-Mask sortit de son temple avec le chevalier des poissons. Cela faisait quelques mois qu'Aphrodite était revenu de son voyage forcé dans le nord où il avait été contraint de tuer son maître. Le jeune homme s'était plutôt vite remis de ses émotions, en grande partie grâce à la présence de son ami le chevalier du cancer.

Les deux saints d'or se dirigèrent en silence vers l'arène où se déroulait quotidiennement leur entraînement. Ils avaient bien l'intention de se défouler sur des adversaires bien moins puissants qu'eux, juste histoire de s'amuser un peu.

Arrivés sur les lieux, les deux amis se posèrent dans les gradins et regardèrent les autres s'échauffer. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, le regard d'Aphro tomba sur un jeune homme qui portait une armure d'or et qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu dans les environs. Il montra sa trouvaille à son ami qui se mit à sourire méchamment.

« Tiens, on dirait qu'on a un nouveau chevalier d'or du Bélier, il manquait à la bande. Maintenant nous voilà presque au complet. » commenta le poisson en détaillant le nouveau venu.

L'homme en question s'était installé dans un coin de l'arène et ne semblait s'intéresser à personne. Il se contentait de s'échauffer les muscles pour se préparer en vue des prochains combats qu'il aurait à livrer. Son cosmos était serein, mais il cachait une violence et une force qu'il ne connaissait pas encore.

Il semblait avoir à peu près la même taille que le chevalier du cancer bien qu'il devait être légèrement plus jeune que ce dernier. Son visage était fin, ses gestes gracieux et légers, son corps svelte et souple. Il avait de long cheveux mauves qui retombaient en cascade sur son dos, arrivant jusqu'au creux de ses reins.

Masque de mort eu le souffle coupé par ce qu'il voyait. Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'un homme lui ferait un tel effet. Son rire mourut dans sa gorge et sa bouche s'élargit dans un sourire béat et stupide. Aphrodite se mordit la main pour ne pas rire de son ami et lui donna une rapide tape dans les côtes pour le faire revenir à la réalité.

« Et bien, il t'en fait de l'effet le nouveau venu. » se moqua le chevalier du poisson en se mettant à rire.

Aphrodite voyant que ses provocations restaient sans réponses reporta toute son attention sur le petit nouveau, qu'il trouvait lui aussi très à son goût. Le Cancer eu un sourire mauvais en direction du Bélier avant de se tourner vers son ami.

« Il me le faut. Je le veux. »

Une ombre s'approcha d'eux et une lourde masse se posa aux côtés du poissons. Il regarda en direction du chevalier du Bélier, comme ses deux amis. Le petit chevalier émettait une onde qui attirait tout les regard.

« Il veux quoi le crabe ? » demanda le nouveau venu, les yeux perdus dans le vague.

« Mettre le beau petit nouveau dans son lit. »

« Ah ! »

La nouvelle ne le surprit pas vraiment. Posséder les petits nouveaux étaient une des grands joies dans la vie du Cancer, même s'il ne l'aurait jamais avoué.

« Vous ne trouvez pas qu'il est un peu jeune pour avoir obtenu son armure de chevalier ? » reprit le nouveau.

« Je ne trouve pas, à première vu il semble n'avoir qu'un ou deux ans de moins que nous, tout au plus… Qu'est ce que t'en pense Death-Mask ? Death-Mask ? »

Le cancer sursauta et se tourna vers ses amis, sortant une nouvelle fois de son observation.

« Et bien, c'est la première fois que quelqu'un te met dans un tel état. »

« Oh, la ferme Shura ! »

Le Capricorne haussa les épaules et donna un coup de coude à Aphrodite qui approuva d'un signe de la tête avant de rire.

Le chevalier des gémeaux se plaça au centre de l'arène et invita les chevaliers d'or à venir le rejoindre. Etant le plus âgé du groupe des chevaliers d'or c'était à lui que revenait le devoir de s'assurer que ses semblables s'entraînaient convenablement. Avant ce rôle était occupé par le chevalier du sagittaire, mais depuis sa mort c'était Saga qui avait tout naturellement reprit le travail, même si on le voyait de moins en moins dans le sanctuaire.

Un cercle se forma autour du chevalier. Le cancer se plaça de façon à se retrouver face au petit nouveau, Aphrodite à sa gauche et Shura à sa droite. Il croisa les bras sur son torse et le regarda sans même prendre la peine de se cacher.

Le jeune homme croisa son regard et une jolie couleur rouge teinta ses joues blanche. Il baissa bien vite les yeux sous le regard victorieux du cancer.

« Bien ! » déclara soudain Saga, faisant sursauter le voyeur. « On va commencer l'entraînement. Mais avant cela je dois vous présenter notre nouveau compagnon. »

Il se tourna vers le jeune homme aux cheveux mauves et a la peau blanche. Le chevalier s'avança de quelques pas dans le cercle, rougissant de plus belle. Le cancer sentit le désir monter en lui quand il se demanda s'il rougirait de la même façons s'il le prenait là, devant tout les autres chevaliers d'or.

« C'est Mu de Jamir, disciple de Sion, et nouveau chevalier d'or du Bélier. »

Quelques chevaliers lui sourire gentiment et Mu hocha la tête tout en leur rendant leur sourires pour les remercier.

« Bien, maintenant nous allons procéder à l'entraînement matinal. Je vais vous mettre par couple de deux et vous engagerez un combat en corps à corps SANS UTILISER VOTRE COSMOS ! »

Il avait ajouté cette phrase en haussant le ton et en se tournant vers Aphrodite et masque de mort. Lors du dernier entraînement les deux chevaliers s'étaient battus contre des apprentis en utilisant leur attaques spéciales. Résultat du combat : quatre apprentis à l'infirmerie et une partie de l'arène à reconstruire. Le grand pope n'avait pas vraiment été ravi de cette performance. Il avait cependant décidé de passer l'éponge à la condition que cela ne se reproduise pas.

« Bien, Camus avec Milo, Shura avec Aphrodite… »

Le cancer lança un coup d'œil rapide au chevalier du capricorne qui, depuis sa place, jubilait de pouvoir faire un corps à corps avec le chevalier du poisson. Si le cancer avait repéré le petit manège de Shura, cela avait complètement échappé au poisson qui regardait toujours le jeune nouveau, un sourire de prédateur sur le visage.

« Death-Mask avec Mu. »

Cette fois-ci ce fut au tour d'Aphrodite de regarder son ami en coin, et son sourire se mua en rictus moqueur. Death-Mask avait une nouvelle fois revêtu son sourire béat qui lui donnait cet air tellement stupide… Et tellement peu digne de lui ! Mais un rapide, et violent, coup dans les côtes le fit revenir à la réalité.

Mu ne semblait pas faire attention à lui. Il était occupé a parler avec son voisin, le chevalier de la vierge. Death-Mask n'en fut pas le moins du monde surprit. Shaka était quelqu'un de très calme, peu porté sur les combats. Mu avait l'air de lui ressembler, du moins sur ces points là… Masque de mort espérait que le bélier n'avait pas lui aussi fait vœu de chasteté… Ce serait un tel gâchis…

Ses cheveux.

Son visage.

Son teint.

Ses mains.

Ses gestes.

Tout en lui reflétait la légèreté, la grâce. Il était beau tout simplement.

Et cette beauté simple et pur avait le don de faire monter le désir en lui…

* * *

Les combats commencèrent enfin. Les chevaliers d'or se répartirent un peu partout dans l'arène, ce qui permit à Death-Mask d'emmener le bélier un peu à l'écart des autres pour un corps à corps qu'il voulait torride.

Il profita de la proximité du bel atlante pour le regarder de plus près. Un corps vraiment parfait… Et un parfum… Si envoûtant. Ensorcelant.

« Bonjour… » bredouilla le jeune homme, gêné de se sentir observé de la sorte. « Tu es le chevalier du signe du cancer c'est bien ça ? »

« C'est exact. Je suis le gardien du quatrième temple… Mais ce temple te seras toujours ouvert… Tu y rentre quand tu veux. » Ajouta-t-il en se rapprochant un peu plus et en arborant un sourire charmeur.

Le bélier rougit de nouveau et recul de quelques pas.

« Je… Et heuuuuuuuu… Saga t'as appelé Death-Mask… Tu n'as pas un autre nom ? »

« Je n'ai plus de « vrai » nom. Ici c'est comme ça qu'on m'appelle… Ou Masque de Mort si tu préfères. »

« Mais pourquoi… Je veux dire c'est peu commun. »

« C'est à cause de ma manie de collectionner le visage de mes victimes je suppose. » lança distraitement le cancer en regardant le ciel.

Cette conversation commençait à l'ennuyer. Le petit ne tombait pas dans son piège comme il l'avait prévu. D'habitude il n'avait qu'à proposer à sa proie de venir dans son temple pour qu'elle se mette à fondre sur place. Il avait une sorte de magnétisme qui les attirait tous et toutes.

Pourquoi Mu résistait-il ?

Mais cela ne faisait que rendre le jeu plus excitant après tout. Plus il lui résisterait et plus son désir pour lui s'amplifierait… Et quand le moment de le posséder arriverait enfin…

« … répugnant… »

« Pardon ? » demanda le cancer légèrement confus… Perdu dans ses pensées il en avait oublié d'écouter son nouvel « ami ».

« Je disais que c'était répugnant de conserver le visage de ses ennemis. »

Le bélier tourna les talons et se recula de quelques pas avant de se mettre en position de combat.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? »

« Ce qu'on nous demandé. Mets toi en position de combat Cancer. »

Ce dernier poussa un soupir devant la mine décidé du chevalier d'or. Se serait sans doute plus dur que ce qu'il c'était imaginé. Mais au final ça ne changerait rien. Tôt ou tard il l'aurait.

Le combat s'engagea. Il n'avait vraiment rient du corps à corps torride auquel il c'était attendu.

Les coups volèrent à toute vitesse. Sous son apparence tranquille, le Bélier faisait preuve d'une violence hors du commun.

* * *

Quand l'entraînement fut finit, les or retournèrent vers leurs temples. Mu se rapprocha de Shaka qui finissait de s'étirer après l'entraînement.

Le blond se redressa en sentant la présence de son compagnon et se tourna vers lui en souriant.

« Et bien chevalier, bon entraînement ? »

« Oui… Même si j'ai fait une drôle de rencontre. »

« Death-Mask hein ? Oui un singulier personnage. Assez sombre et très renfermé. Mais c'est un chevalier très dévoué au grand pope. Il obéit au moindre de ses ordres, même les plus cruel. Je pense cependant que tu ne devrais pas trop traîner avec lui. Il a une mauvaise réputation ici. »

Mu lança un dernier regard en direction du chevalier le plus sanguinaire du sanctuaire et suivit Shaka vers leurs temples.

Les deux nouveaux amis se rendirent chez le bélier qui fit s'installer la vierge dans le salon.

« Tu veux boire quelque chose ? J'ai des jus de fruit, de la limonade… Ou du café si tu veux. »

« Un verre de jus de fruit m'ira très bien, mais d'abord assied toi près de moi. »

Mu s'exécuta sans poser de question et fut surprit de voir son ami prendre une mine sévère.

« Ecoute moins bien Mu. Tu es nouveau ici et plutôt mignon en prime. Je ne pouvais pas le dire quand nous étions encore au stade et qu'il n'était pas loin, mais il est clair que Death-Mask fera tout pour t'avoir. Tu vas devenir sa nouvelle proie. »

« Tu veux dire qu'il va tenter de me tuer ? »

Shaka se mit à rire gentiment devant la naïveté de son compagnon. Mais après tout, il venait tout juste d'avoir son armure et de sortir de son centre d'entraînement loin de tout, il était normal qu'il ne soit pas encore tout à fait au point sur certaines choses.

« Non, pas te tuer. T'avoir pour lui. Te mettre dans son lit. »

Le Bélier réfléchit quelques minutes à la chose avant de secouer la tête.

« Je ne voulait pas venir vivre au sanctuaire… C'est mon maître qui m'y a forcé. Il m'a dit que je pourrais y finir parfaitement ma formation de chevalier… J'avais peur de tomber sur des personnes qui veulent… Enfin qui me veulent moi. »

« Je comprends parfaitement ton propos. Mais ton maître est aussi le grand pope si mes sources sont exacts, tu te devait de lui obéir, tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Reste bien sur tes gardes et tout se passera bien. Evite de le voir. »

« Oui, tu as raison… »

« Jus d'orange. »

« Pardon ? »

« Un jus d'orange fera très bien l'affaire, merci. »

* * *

Death-Mask tournait en rond dans son temple comme un lion dans sa cage. Aphrodite le regarda en souriant avant de se mettre gentiment à rire.

Le Cancer se tourna vers son ami et le fusilla du regard. Il ne supportait pas qu'on se moque de lui, et encore moins qu'on lui résiste.

Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi ce stupide chevalier n'avait-il pas compris l'allusion et n'était pas venu le rejoindre dans son temple. Il avait pourtant été très clair.

Oh Zeus ! Il le voulait. Il le désirait ! Son corps réclamait son dû, et il n'avait rien à lui donner !

Aphrodite rit une nouvelle fois. Il voyait bien les regards mauvais que lui lançait son ami, mais il n'y pouvait rien, c'était plus fort que lui. Cette situation était vraiment trop comique. Death-Mask aurait pu avoir n'importe qui, sauf celui qu'il voulait. Il y avait de quoi rire quand on connaissait un peu le cancer.

« Aphrodite, si je t'entends encore une fois rire comme une bécasse, ta tête viendra orner l'entrée de mon temple comme toutes les autres ! » s'emporta le chevalier en pointant son ami du doigt, près à lui lancer une attaque.

« Oh, mais calme toi Didi. Je n'ai rien fait moi. Inutile de tuer ton meilleur ami mon coco. »

Le cancer tomba sur le canapé à côté du poisson et soupira en se tenant la tête à deux mains.

« Je vais avoir besoin d'une bonne douche froide moi… Mais pourquoi il ne vient pas ? »

« Ce qu'il te faut c'est une 'tite virée dans Athènes. Tu pourras y faire le plein de beaux Apollons… Je suis sûr que tu en trouveras des mieux que ce bélier. »

Death-Mask n'en était pas convaincu, mais à défaut d'autre chose il accepta quand même la proposition.

_

* * *

Sur l'olympe._

Zeus se recula et regarda son frère en croisant les bras sur son torse, position qui se voulait sans doute impressionnante.

« Et ou veux-tu en venir avec ça ? Pour le moment tu as juste réussi à me prouver que le chevalier du Cancer était un homme sans cœur qui passait son temps à draguer les jeunes hommes dans les bars. »

« Laisse nous le temps mon frère. » plaida Hadès. « Leur histoire ne s'est pas fait en un jour. »

« Bien… Continuez alors. »

Alors que Poséidon allait faire apparaître un nouveau souvenir à la surface de la bassine, une voix se fit entendre dans le palais céleste. C'était celle du chevalier, implorant une nouvelle fois les Dieux d'accorder à son amour ce qu'il désirait tant.

* * *

_Reviews pleaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaase_


	3. chapitre 2

**Bonjour tout le monde :) Et après une semaine d'absence me revoilà de nouveau pour vous proposer celui que vous attendez tous :**

**Le chapitre 2...**

**Le milieu de l'histoire environ. **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Sous les étoiles_Avant la guerre contre les chevaliers de Bronze, au sanctuaire_

Mu de Jamir, un des chevaliers les plus respectés en ces temps troublés, se réveilla en sursaut dans son lit. Il était trempé de sueur et avait du mal à reprendre une respiration normale. Il se redressa et posa sa tête contre le mur de pierre froid de sa chambre. Après quelques secondes il fut totalement de retour dans ce monde et put retrouver une partie de ses esprits.

Le chevalier avait peur. Le sanctuaire était devenu instable, les hommes se déchiraient, le grand pope envoyait souvent ses chevaliers tuer des humains sans motif apparent. Et il y avait aussi cet femme, Saorie, qui avait décidé d'organiser un combat entre un groupe de chevalier de bronze. L'enjeu de ces combats était, paraît-il, l'armure d'or du sagittaire. Cette armure avait disparu en même temps que son porteur plus de 12 années auparavant. Comment cette femme avait-elle réussi à se la procurer ? Cela restait un mystère pour les chevaliers d'or, et si le Pope le savait il n'en laissait rien paraître. La rumeur courait qu'il allait envoyer le chevalier Phœnix, un tout jeune chevalier de bronze qui devait montrer sa dévotion au maître des lieux, la récupérer.

Le Bélier ne savait trop quoi penser de cette situation. D'un côté il était clair que cette armure devait être récupérée et ramenée au sanctuaire, mais d'un autre il avait de plus en plus de mal à faire confiance au grand Pope et il approuvait que très rarement ses choix. Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose. Il ne pouvait pas rester ici. Ce serait continuer à approuver en silence des choses qu'il jugeait profondément injuste.

Le chevalier sortit de son lit et se dirigea vers la chambre voisine. Il y trouva son jeune apprenti entrain de dormir du sommeil de l'innocent. Il devait aussi le protéger. On lui avait confié Tikki pour qu'un jour il devienne à son tour le chevalier d'or du signe du Bélier. Il se devait de le mettre à l'écart des manigances du sanctuaire sacré et des désirs de grandeur de leur maître à tous.

Il fallait qu'il sorte de là et prenne l'air pour réfléchir posément à ses choix. Il ne devait surtout rien décider sur un coup de tête ! Leur survie à tous deux en dépendait.

* * *

Death-Mask était tranquillement assis devant son temple à regarder les étoiles. Une cigarette entre les doigts, il profitait d'un petit moment de calme et de solitude. Sans y prendre garde, son regard dériva vers la maison du chevalier du Bélier. 

Cela faisait maintenant des années qu'ils se connaissaient et se côtoyaient presque quotidiennement. Et pourtant jamais le chevalier du Bélier n'avait semblé s'intéresser à lui.

Depuis le premier jour où il l'avait vu il désirait ardemment le gardien de la première maison. Il avait tout tenté pour l'avoir, ne serait-ce qu'une nuit, mais rien n'avait fait.

Pourtant au fond de lui même une nouvelle certitude s'imposait à lui : ce chevalier au corps si parfait allait finir par le rendre fou s'il n'arrivait pas bientôt à l'avoir. Il pouvait passer ses nuits avec tous ceux qu'il voudrait, jamais rien ne lui ferait oublier le visage de Mu de Jamir, ce petit Saint du Bélier qui passait son temps à le narguer avec ses tenues si légère.

Il y avait autre chose, un petit « je-ne-sais-quoi » qu'avait Mu et que les autres n'avaient pas. Et ce n'était pas seulement dans son physique, mais également dans son caractère. Il était bon, généreux, intègre… Bref tout ce que lui n'était pas et ne serait sans doute jamais.

Il le voulait. Son corps le voulait et son cœur aussi. Rien qu'une fois, une nuit, pour lui prouver que même le plus doux des chevaliers ne pouvait se soustraire à son charme dévastateur…

Il en était à ce point là de ses réflexions quand son fantasme ambulant se présenta à lui.

Mu marchait sans trop regarder où il allait, se dirigeant sans le savoir dans la gueule du loup. Death-Mask décida intérieurement que ce serait cette nuit ou jamais. Il allait le trouver, le draguer et enfin se le faire, purement et simplement. Et tant pis si son cœur lui criait qu'il en voulait plus. Il le ferait taire, comme toujours.

* * *

Mu releva la tête en sentant le cosmos du Cancer et fut quelque peu surpris de se retrouver face à lui. Qu'est ce qu'il faisait là ? Et surtout, pourquoi le regardait-il ainsi ? Il lui semblait même que son cosmos était légèrement moins agressif que d'habitude, plus doux, plus… charmeur ? Oui c'était bien ça. Tout le cosmos du cancer était tendu vers lui et il semblait près à lui sauter dessus. 

« Le bélier se promène ? Tu sais que c'est dangereux ? Tu pourrais faire une mauvaise rencontre… »

« Et toi ? Que fais-tu dehors ? »

« Je suis la mauvaise rencontre. » ironisa le cancer en souriant en coin.

Mu reprit sa marche en osant les épaules. Death-Mask poussa un soupir et lui emboîta le pas. S'il voulait le mettre dans son lit il allait devoir être plus fin que ça. Il se serait insulté lui même s'il avait été seul.

Mais il ne l'était pas. Il voyait le charmant corps de Mu juste devant lui. Il ne l'avait pas chassé. C'était sans doute un bon point. Pour le moment il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir envie de parler, mais quand le moment viendrait il serait là, prêt à l'écouter, l'aider… Et surtout le draguer ferme.

* * *

Les deux hommes marchèrent un long moment, l'un derrière l'autre, dans le silence le plus totale. Death-Mask échafaudait doucement un plan dans sa tête pour le faire craquer, et Mu tentait de trouver un moyen de se sortir de là. Se savoir suivi par un chevalier d'or ne l'aidait pas vraiment à garder son calme, mais la présence de son camarade ne le gênait pas autant qu'il l'aurait pensé. 

Ils finirent par arriver au sommet d'une falaise. En contre bas la mer venait se fracasser contre les rochers. Mu regarda vers l'horizon. Il ferait bien de partir avec Tikki… Il pourrait retourner à Jamir. Là-bas la mer ne faisait certes pas ce bruit là, mais la montagne avait son charme. Là bas il pourrait parfaire l'entraînement de son apprenti pour en faire un parfait chevalier. Il serait pur… Comme lui à son arrivée avant que la haine des hommes ne le salisse.

C'est la voix ( inquiète ? ) du cancer qui le ramena à la réalité. Il se tourna vers l'homme dont il avait oublié jusqu'à la présence et le regarda surpris.

« Tu ne vas pas… sauter ? »

Oui, il semblait vraiment inquiet. Ainsi donc même le plus vil des chevaliers pouvait encore éprouver des sentiments humains. Cela voulait sans doute dire que tout n'était pas perdu.

« Pourquoi voudrais-tu que je fasses ça ? »

« Ben je sais pas moi. Mais c'est pas dans tes habitudes de venir ici le soir. Et avec ce qui se passe en ce moment tu aurais pu, je sais pas moi, péter un câble et décider d'en finir une fois pour toute. »

« Alors rassure toi, tu te trompes. »

« Je suis pas inquiet. » ajouta précipitamment le cancer en baissant les yeux vers le sol. « Tu fais bien ce que tu veux, ça me regarde pas. Juste, si tu fais ça, j'aimerais mieux pas être là… »

Mu se tourna de nouveau vers la mer avant de se mettre à sourire. Le cancer mentait. Il avait vraiment sentit de l'inquiétudes dans sa voix et son cosmos. C'était sa fierté de chevalier qui le poussait à mentir…

« Je suis simplement venu ici pour réfléchir. »

Death-Mask se rapprocha du bord de la falaise et s'y assit, les jambes battant le vide sous lui. D'un geste de la main il invita Mu à le rejoindre.

Après un instant d'hésitation le bélier obéit et se posa auprès de son camarade de combat. Le cancer se rapprocha quelque peu et passa discrètement sa main dans le dos du Bélier. Voyant qu'il ne le repoussait pas il le prit par l'épaule et se cala contre lui.

« Et tu voulais réfléchir à quoi ? »

« A ce qui se passe en ce moment. La guerre se prépare, je le sens. »

Mu ne savait pas pourquoi il se laissait faire. Il aurait dû partir en courant il y a déjà bien longtemps. Alors pourquoi laissait-il le cancer le tenir ainsi ? Et pourquoi avait-il une telle envie de poser sa tête sur son épaule ?

Le cancer était le plus mauvais des chevaliers du sanctuaire. Et pourtant, il se sentait si bien avec lui ce soir. Au calme, en confiance. Peut-être était-ce dû à l'inquiétude qu'il avait sentie chez lui quelques instants plus tôt. Ou alors il avait tout simplement besoin de faire confiance à quelqu'un. Et puisque le cancer était le seul chevalier dans les environs…

« Tout le monde l'a senti. »

« Je me demande si je ne ferais pas mieux de quitter le sanctuaire. Je ne sais pas dans quel camp je devrais me ranger… Je commence sérieusement à douter de notre maître. Et le sanctuaire devient un endroit peu recommandé pour un enfant comme Tikki… »

Le cancer l'écouta en silence. En entendant son ami dire qu'il voulait partir il sentit son cœur se serrer, mais il n'en laissa rien paraître. Et d'abord de quoi son cœur se mêlait-il ? On lui avait rien demandé à lui !

« Tu dois faire comme tu le sens. Si tu pense que tu n'as pas ta place ici alors part… »

Ça lui en coûtait de dire ça. Il ne voulait pas voir partir le bélier. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il savait que sans lui le sanctuaire paraîtrait bien vide. Il faut dire que ce mec l'obsédait depuis des années…

« Mais le Grand-Pope… » commença Mu.

« J'en fais mon affaire. Je trouverais une excuse pour toi si c'est ce que tu veux. »

Un silence s'installa de nouveau entre eux. Mu se laissa aller à son envie et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son ami qui passa distraitement une main dans les cheveux mauve du chevalier.

« Tu pourras mieux t'occuper de ton apprenti. Tu as raison. Sa place n'est certainement pas ici. »

« Merci… »

« Tu n'as pas besoin de me remercier tu sais. »

Les deux hommes restèrent là un long moment. Mu se sentait plus calme que jamais. Le cancer était là pour le protéger et il savait que tout se passerait bien. Il aurait voulu ne plus jamais bouger de là.

« Mu… Le soleil ne va pas tarder à se lever. »

« Déjà ? »

« Tu devrais retourner dans ton temple, réveiller ton apprenti et partir d'ici. »

Voyant que le bélier ne réagissait pas, le cancer se leva pour lui montrer l'exemple. Mu l'imita bien vite et les deux hommes se retrouvèrent de nouveau face à face.

« Je devrais quand même te remercier. »

« Tu n'as pas besoin Mu… »

« J'y tiens. »

Le bélier se rapprocha de son ami et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. D'abord étonné, le cancer ne tarda pas à répondre à cette si agréable surprise en attrapant le chevalier par la taille. Il se mit à parcourir son dos des ses mains et approfondit leur baiser avec tendresse et douceur.

Le baiser finit par s'arrêter, mais le corps du bélier resta collé au sien. Il aurait put l'avoir maintenant. Le bélier était prêt à se donner à lui pour le remercier. Il avait attendu ça des années et il en avait envie… Ho ! ça oui, il en avait envie et son corps réagissait déjà à cette étreinte. Mais maintenant que le temps était enfin venu il ne voulait plus vivre ça ainsi. Il ne voulait pas Mu pour une nuit, et il ne voulait surtout pas que son bel Atlante reparte en regrettant de s'être donné à un monstre tel que lui.

C'est pourquoi il le repoussa gentiment après un dernier baiser du bout des lèvres.

« Va-y Mu. File avant que je ne change d'avis. Et ne t'inquiètes pas pour le Grand Pope. »

Le bélier ne répondit rien. Il se contenta de tourner les talons et partir vers son temple. C'était la dernière fois qu'ils devaient se voir avant la grande guerre.

* * *

_Sur l'omympe_

Zeus se recula en souriant. Derrière lui sa femme croisa les bras sur son torse et se mit à ruminer dans son coin.

« Voilà qui est déjà nettement plus mignon. Une scène vraiment étonnante, surtout sachant que le cancer est un des deux hommes dont il est question. »

« Oui c'est vrai que le Cancer a bien changé avec le temps… »

« Mais comme vous vous en doutez cela ne suffira à me convaincre. »

« On sait mon frère. Mais leur histoire est loin d'être finie. »

* * *

_Et voilà c'est tout pour aujourd'hui !_

_Alors ? review ?_


	4. Chapitre 3

**Et voilà le chapitre trois en ligne !**

**On dit merci qui ? lol**

**Ma semaine c'est mon Bac (serie S) alors, une tite pensée pour l'auteur hein :))**

**Mais ne vous en fait pas, vous aurez votrechapitre 4 la semaine prochaine comme prevu. Même avec le BAC je vous promet de le mettre ne ligne samedi ou dimanche prochaine :)**

**_Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

Chapitre 3 : le combat

_A sanctuaire, peu avant la bataille du sanctuaire._

Mu apparut dans la grande arène du sanctuaire. Il portait sur lui la noble armure d'or du signe du Bélier, son casque sous le bras.

Le soleil était depuis longtemps couché sur la Grèce. Il avait décidé de faire son retour de nuit, afin de ne pas attirer l'attention. Il voulait pouvoir se reposer un peu avant d'avoir à affronter ses paires. Il allait devoir leurs expliquer à tous pourquoi il avait quitté le sanctuaire sacré plusieurs mois plus tôt. Pourquoi il avait choisit d'aider les bronzes quand ils étaient venus lui demander de l'aide. Et surtout dans quel camp il avait choisit de se battre.

Ça n'aurait tenu qu'à lui, il ne serait pas revenu ici. Il serait resté à Jamir avec Tikki, profitant de l'air pur que la montagne lui offrait, et surtout du repos et du silence bienfaiteur qu'on y trouvait. Mais le grand Pope l'avait fait rappeler à ses côtés pour venir défendre le sanctuaire. Il devait reprendre sa place dans le temple des béliers ou rendre son armure.

Le pauvre chevalier se retrouvait donc face à un cruel dilemme. Devait-il ou non aider ses amis ? En quel cause croyait-il vraiment ?

Tikki apparut à côté de lui, toujours aussi souriant. Il sautait d'un pied sur l'autre autour du chevalier d'or, légèrement gêné de se retrouver ici.

« Maître… Qu'est ce que… »

Une forte énergie passa entre l'instructeur et l'apprenti, les faisant tout deux se retourner vers la source de cette énergie si mauvaise. Tikki sursauta en voyant la forme se découper dans le ciel noir, en haut des gradins du stade.

« Tikki, retourne au temple du bélier et va te coucher. Une longue journée nous attend demain, et les jours à venir ne seront pas de tout repos. Tu ferais bien d'aller te reposer. »

« Mais… »

« Tikki, je t'ai donné un ordre, obéit ! »

Devant le regard si dur de son maître, le jeune homme baissa la tête et se mit à regarder ses pieds en se dandinant d'avant en arrière. Il était rare que Mu ne devienne méchant avec son apprenti ou qu'il prenne un ton aussi dur avec lui, à tel point que le jeune homme ne savait pas vraiment s'il devait lui obéir.

« Vas, et repose-toi. »

Le visage du chevalier se radoucit quelque peu et il sourit à l'enfant qui se détendit quelque peu également. Il retrouva le sourire à son tour et après un dernier au revoir, il fila vers son temple où l'attendait son ancien lit qu'il savait être bien confortable.

Son élève parti, le chevalier d'or reporta toute son attention sur le nouveau venu. Son visage se renfrogna.

Depuis qu'il était parti du sanctuaire il n'avait plus revu cet homme. Il se souvenait encore, avec une certaine honte il devait bien l'admettre, de son numéro de charme. Comment il s'était laissé aller dans ses bras, s'était confié à lui. Il se souvenait surtout de ce baiser qu'ils avaient échangé. Un baiser passionné comme il en avait peu connu dans sa vie… Il devait dire pour sa défense que le seul autre homme qu'il avait connu était le chevalier de la Vierge, et il n'était pas vraiment du genre fougueux comme le cancer. Shakka était plus possessif. Le genre à s'imposer à son partenaire et à ne plus le laisser sortir de son temple pour que personne d'autre que lui ne puisse le regarder. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que le Bélier avait mis un terme à cette histoire. Il tenait trop à sa liberté pour se retrouver prisonnier de celui qui partageait sa vie.

Il ne savait quel conduite adopter face au cancer qui se tenait toujours en haut des marches. Devait-il se mettre sur la défensive et refuser tout contact ou bien le considérer comme un simple ami… Une chose était sure, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de se laisser aller dans ses bras… Il avait d'autre problèmes à régler, beaucoup plus graves et plus urgents, comme l'arrivée imminente des chevaliers de bronzes et de Saorie au sanctuaire.

« Te revoilà donc parmi nous. Je ne pensais pas que tu répondrais à l'appel de notre maître. » cria l'ombre en haut des marches.

« Et bien tu t'es trompé. Je suis là. C'est mon rôle de chevalier que d'être présent ici alors qu'une importante bataille se prépare. »

Un ricanement retentit dans l'arène déserte. D'un saut le chevalier d'or du cancer se retrouva dans l'arène, à quelques pas de Mu. Il était de plus en plus fort, le bélier devait bien l'admettre. Assez fort pour battre les bronzes ? Ce n'était pas sur… Tout allait dépendre de leur foi.

« Que veux-tu Death-Mask ? »

« Inutile de t'affoler saint du Bélier. Je n'ai rien contre toi. Quelque soit le camp que tu choisiras je ne te ferais rien… »

* * *

Le cancer était si proche de son ami qu'il pouvait sentir son doux parfum… Maintenant qu'il pouvait enfin le revoir il devait bien s'avouer qu'il lui avait manqué. Son parfum, son énergie, sa simple présence même lui avait manqué. Sans lui le sanctuaire avait été bien vide pour Death-Mask. Bien sur ses amis étaient toujours auprès de lui, et il avait eu son compte de bataille et de mort. Mais rien n'avait pu remplacer la douce présence du Bélier. 

Les semaines avaient passé, et le temple du bélier devant lequel il passait presque tous les jours restait désespérément vide. Et il ne pouvait même pas en vouloir à Mu, après tout le seul responsable de son départ c'était lui. C'était lui qui avait convaincu le Bélier de partir, lui encore qui avait expliqué au Pope que Mu était parti pour l'entraînement de son apprenti.

C'était également lui qui l'avait traité de traître en premier. Lui qui avait accusé son ami de se détourner du grand Pope et de donner son amitié aux chevaliers de bronzes renégats.

Il lui avait fallut du temps. Des jours de travail sur lui-même. De longues séances de méditation. Mais il avait fini par se l'avouer : ce qu'il ressentait à l'égard des bronzes c'était de la jalousie. Il jalousait l'amitié qui les liaient les uns aux autres et qui les liaient à Tikki et son maître. Et surtout, ce qu'il ressentait pour Mu ce n'était pas de l'attirance, mais bel et bien de l'amour.

Quand l'amour avait-il remplacé l'attirance ? Il n'aurait su le dire avec précision. Certainement ce maudit soir où ils s'étaient enlacés et où il n'avait pas eu le courage de prendre ce que le Bélier lui offrait. Mais cela devait dater d'avant… Cette soirée n'avait fait que réveiller les sentiments endormis en lui. Il pouvait continuer de mentir à ses amis, mais il ne pouvait plus se mentir à lui même. Inutile. Il aurait beau se taper toute les raclures d'Athènes, personne ne pourrait lui faire oublier son bel Atlante. C'était son nom qu'il soupirait en faisant l'amour à ces hommes qu'il levait dans les bars. Son visage qu'il avait en tête jour et nuit. Mais jamais il ne serait à lui.

Ce soir là sur la falaise Mu n'avait fait que s'abandonner à lui parce qu'il se sentait perdu. Jamais cela ne se reproduirait. Il en avait conscience, et ça le rongeait de l'intérieur.

Et maintenant il était de nouveau en face de lui. En tendant la main en avant il aurait pu le toucher. L'attirer à lui aurait été facile. Juste le toucher, se rassurer. Pouvoir affirmer que ce n'était pas une hallucination mais que cet instant était bien réel.

« Le camp que je choisirais ne regardera que moi. »

La voix du Bélier le ramena à la réalité. Bien sur que son choix ne regardait que lui, et bien sur il n'était pas revenu pour lui…

Un sourire narquois se plaça sur le visage du chevalier du cancer qui fit une révérence à son camarade, lui laissant le chemin libre pour partir s'il le désirait.

« Bien, alors je te laisse ho Grand Bélier ! »

Mu ne se le fit pas redire une nouvelle fois. Il passa devant son ami sans se retourner et fit quelques pas avant de s'arrêter. Le cancer se releva de nouveau. Son sourire avait disparu.

A présent les deux hommes se tournaient le dos. Aucun d'eux n'osait bouger ou avancer.

« Death-Mask, toi aussi tu devrais réfléchir au camp que tu vas choisir tu sais… J'ai bien peur que ces chevaliers n'aient raison et que la femme avec eux soit vraiment notre déesse Athéna. Ce qui veut dire que… »

« Le Grand Pope serait un traître. Oui, je sais. Je connais déjà cette histoire. Mais même si elle est vraie, il n'en reste pas moins notre maître et je lui serai toujours entièrement dévoué. »

« Même si c'est un traître ? »

Il y eu un silence. Le cancer n'aimait pas vraiment la tournure que prenaient les événements. Mais il avait déjà pris sa décision. Il ne se battrait pas contre Mu, mais s'il choisissait de trahir le sanctuaire, il ne se battrait pas avec non plus.

« Oui. Car c'est lui qui a le pouvoir. Je ne me bats que pour les plus forts. »

Mu poussa un soupir. Il s'était attendu à ce genre de réponse bien sur… Mais il avait espéré qu'il change de camp. Pourquoi ? Il n'aurait su le dire. Sans doute parce qu'il l'avait aidé à quitter ce lieu maudit et qu'il se sentait trop redevable envers lui pour le laisser mourir pour une mauvaise raison.

« Tu devrais réfléchir quand même. »

« C'est déjà tout réfléchit. Mu ! Tu te crois supérieur à nous avec ta déesse de pacotille et ses chevaliers renégats ! Pourtant tu es comme nous ! Toi aussi tu t'es battu sous les ordres du grand Pope à une époque, même si aujourd'hui tu refuse de l'admettre, toi aussi tu a tué pour lui. »

« Tu me déçoit… Quand le moment sera venu je ne ferai rien pour t'aider… Mais je ne ferai rien contre toi non plus. Je te suis redevable. »

Mu se remit à avancer, laissant le cancer dans son dos. Il se sentait coupable et aussi profondément triste de ne pas avoir pu faire revenir Death-Mask à la réalité. Il ne souhaitait plus sa mort.

Quand le cosmos de Mu eu disparu le cancer se laissa aller. Il tomba à genoux dans le sable de l'arène en ruine et se prit la tête à deux mains. Pourquoi était-il si fièr ?

* * *

_Le jour de la grande bataille_

Mu s'assit aux côtés du chevalier du taureau, le regard tourné vers les autres temples. Les chevaliers de bronze étaient forts, plus qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Ils avaient déjà réussi à passer la maison du taureau et celle des gémaux. Ils n'avaient certes pas encore découvert le septième sens, le seul qui leur permettrait d'arriver jusqu'à la maison du grand Pope, mais ils étaient en bonne voie.

Aldébaran les avaient laissé passer sans trop de difficulté. Ça ne l'étonnait pas vraiment. Le taureau avait toujours eu des doute sur leur maître et avait tendance à croire que Saorie était bien la déesse Athéna. Il avait pourtant perdu une corne dans le combat… Et ce n'était pas rien.

Dans la maison des gémaux Mu avait bien cru qu'ils allaient y rester. Mais une fois encore les chevaliers firent des prouesses. Surtout Pégase et le Dragon… Le Cygne ayant atterrit dans la maison de la balance et devant à présent se battre contre son maître et Shun ayant dut se battre contre une armure vide.

Mais au final les pertes étaient vraiment faibles. Ils n'avaient pas à rougir d'eux.

Maintenant ce qu'il attendait, et redoutait le plus avait commencé dans la maison du cancer. Il voulait bien évidemment que le chevalier du dragon gagne et puisse continuer son chemin, mais il avait peur que son ami n'y laisse la vie. Death-Mask était cependant prêt à se battre jusqu'à la fin et Shiryu également.

« Tu as l'air bien inquiet chevalier. » fit remarquer Aldébaran.

« Oui… Je le suis. »

« Je suis sur que le dragon s'en sortira bien. Le cancer est fort c'est vrai, mais il s'emporte trop vite, et le bronze se bat avec son cœur lui. »

« Hum… »

« Ca n'a pas l'air de te rassurer mon ami. »

Mu haussa les épaules et reporta toute son attention sur le combat. Le cancer allait perdre, il le savait à présent. Il avait osé toucher à la bien-aimée du dragon. Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? C'était indigne d'un chevalier. Mais cette cruauté avait permis au dragon de découvrir le septième sens. Le cancer était fini. Il allait mourir dans ce monde de torture dans lequel il les avait envoyés se battre.

Le Bélier ferma les yeux pendant que le dragon achevait le cancer. C'était fini à présent. Il sentit le cosmos du chevalier mort le frôler avant disparaître totalement.

Comme il s'y était attendu cette perte l'anéantissait totalement, même s'il se forçait à ne rien laisser paraître.

* * *

_Sur l'olympe_

Zeus essuya rapidement une larme qui menaçait de couler de sa large main et regarda ses frères.

« Ils sont touchant je dois bien l'admettre. »

Poséidon regarda Hadès et lui lança un clin d'œil. Ils savaient tous deux leur frère très sensible aux belles histoires dans le genre… C'était sans doute dû au fait que sa femme était une vraie vipère.

« Tu te souviens mon frère, lors de mon réveil j'ai fait envoyer au sanctuaire deux chevaliers défunts afin de combattre les chevaliers d'or. Je leur avais offert une armure noir. » rappela Hades.

« Oui, je m'en rappelle très bien. » répondit le Maître des Dieux en foudroyant son jeune frère du regard.

« Te rappelles-tu de qui il s'agissait ? »

« Je dois bien avouer que je ne m'en souviens plus… »

« Je te le donne dans le mille… Le cancer et son ami le chevalier du poisson. »

« Tu n'as pas fait ça ! »

« Ben eu… Si… » confessa le dieu de la mort en rougissant. « Ils se sont battus l'un contre l'autre… J'ai poussé le cancer et le bélier à s'entretuer. Bien sur à l'époque je ne savais pas quel merveilleux couple ils allaient faire… Et je m'en fichais totalement je dois l'avouer. Tu connais cette partie de l'histoire, nous allons pas nous refaire toute la guerre sainte… »

« Surtout que ça t'arrangerait pas. » le taquina Poséidon.

« Oui… Bon… Je te propose donc de continuer. Juste après la guerre dans le monde souterrain qui m'a opposé à Athéna. Le moment de la résurrection du cancer et de ses amis. »

D'un geste de la main le dieu de la mort fit apparaître de nouvelle image dans la bassine de pierre. Celle du chevalier d'or du bélier allongé dans son lit, le visage couvert de larmes.

* * *

_Reviewssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss pleaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaase_


	5. Chapitre 4

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

Ici Dragonya en direct live de Belgique (hé oui les fanfiqueuse française s'exporte aussi à l'étrangé )

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture pour ce chapitre ! Savourez le car on approche doucement de la fin !

* * *

Chapitre 4: Résurrection

_Le sanctuaire, après la guerre d'Hadès. _

Le chevalier se tourna dans son lit sans parvenir à trouver le sommeil. Une larme roula le long de sa joue et vint mouiller l'oreiller sous lui.

Il ne devait pas pleurer. Non, il ne devait pas. Pas pour lui…

Mais c'était trop dur. Il ne parvenait pas à oublier son visage pendant le combat, ni à chasser de son esprit toutes les méchancetés qu'ils s'étaient dites.

Son corps. Si vivant. Ici, au sanctuaire. Ils avaient pu se parler, se toucher…

Il tourna une nouvelle fois dans son lit et attrapa l'oreiller voisin. Il le serra contre lui et y enfouit sa tête. Il ne parvenait plus à contenir ses larmes maintenant. Il faisait tout pour se retenir, mais il avait besoin.

Se laisser aller. Oublier si possible.

«Death…»

Il ne parvenait même plus à prononcer son nom. Les mots se bloquaient dans sa gorge et formaient comme un nœud qui l'empêchait de respirer. C'était tellement dur…

La bataille contre Hadès avait rapidement pris fin. Comme prévu elle avait été meurtrière… Un vrai carnage. Peu d'entre eux avaient réussi à s'en sortir. Mais une fois revenue sur Terre Athéna les avait tous ramenés à la vie… Enfin presque tous… La jeune femme avait jugé que certains chevaliers d'or, Aphrodite et Death-Mask pour être précis, n'avaient pas mérité le droit de revenir.

Personne n'avait contredit son choix. Après tout ces deux hommes n'avaient jamais rien fait pour elle, au contraire: ils avaient toujours tout fait pour la tuer…

Mu avait été déçu de ne pouvoir revoir son ami, et maintenant qu'il était seul il pouvait se laisser aller à pleurer un peu sur son sort.

Quand la bataille contre Hadès avait commencé, ils avaient été contraint de s'entre tuer, Death-Mask et lui. Mu avait mis de côté tous ses sentiments, amitié et attirance, et avait fait son devoir, se tuant un peu lui-même.

«Death-Mask… Reviens.»

C'était dur à s'avouer. Même dur à penser. Mais la mort du cancer le bouleversait, l'anéantissait. Il se souvenait encore de ce sentiment de bien-être qu'il avait éprouvé dans ses bras. Ce sentiment d'être enfin lui, enfin complet. D'être avec un ami, une personne en qui il pouvait avoir confiance.

En ce moment il aurait tout donné pour être de nouveau dans ses bras, le serrer contre lui. Lui dire des mots tendres… Se laisser aller à être heureux. L'aimer.

Parce que oui, il l'aimait.

Maintenant que tout était bien fini il pouvait se l'avouer, il l'aimait plus que tout. Il l'aimait comme personne. Jamais encore il n'avait ressenti ça pour quelqu'un. Lors de sa seule et unique autre histoire d'amour il n'avait pas eu à ressentir ça… Shaka décidait de tout pour lui, il n'avait donc jamais eu à s'interroger sur la nature de ses sentiments. Il pensait que c'était normal…

Il resserra un peu plus l'oreiller contre son cœur et continua de pleurer. Ça faisait du bien de pouvoir se laisser aller sans que personne ne vienne le juger.

Et puis, tout n'était peut-être pas perdu… Oui… s'il arrivait à persuader Athéna de ramener le Cancer…

Comment la convaincre?

Il ne savait pas encore comment il allait pouvoir s'y prendre, mais il savait qu'il y parviendrait s'il le voulait vraiment. Et il le voulait. Plus que tout sur terre il voulait le revoir, et pour ça il était prêt à tout.

* * *

Le bélier ouvrit la porte de la salle du grand Pope et s'agenouilla devant sa déesse qui le regarda en souriant. D'un geste rapide de la main elle lui fit signe de se relever. Il lui avait sauvé la vie, il n'avait pas besoin de garder le nez collé au sol pendant des heures pour lui prouver sa dévotion. 

«Bonjour Chevalier d'or du Bélier. Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite?»

«J'ai une requête.»

«Vraiment?»

C'était bien la première fois qu'un chevalier sollicitait quelque chose de cette façon. Ça devait vraiment être très important pour son ami. Sinon il ne serait pas venu lui demander de façon si cérémonieuse.

Le chevalier planta son regard dans celui de sa supérieure et tâcha de ne pas ciller quand elle prit un air grave comme il ne lui en avait jamais vu.

«Oui. C'est une demande assez bizarre mais… Je dois quand même le faire.»

La déesse regarda rapidement autour d'elle. Bien sur la salle était vide, mais vu l'état nerveux dans lequel était plongé le jeune homme c'était à se demander s'il n'y avait pas une dizaine de caméras braquées sur eux.

«Nous sommes seul Mu. Dis moi ce que tu as à me dire et je verrai.»

«Et bien… Après la bataille contre votre oncle Hadès vous nous avez tous ramené à la vie… Et d'ailleurs je vous en remercie grandement…»

La femme lui fit un sourire rapide avant de faire un geste circulaire de la main pour l'inciter à continuer. Parti comme il l'était ils en avaient pour des jours…

«Sauf les chevaliers d'or du Poisson et du Cancer… Je me demandais si eux aussi vous ne pourriez pas les ramener à la vie…»

«J'ai déjà expliqué les raisons de mon choix.»

«Je sais mais… Ils étaient eux aussi des chevaliers d'Athéna et…»

Le chevalier d'or baissa la tête et poussa un soupir de découragement. Comment faire pour la convaincre.

«Tu me caches quelque chose. Tu n'es pas du genre à venir réclamer le retour d'hommes ainsi. Surtout que c'est toi-même qui les a renvoyés en enfer pendant la bataille contre Hadès si mes souvenirs sont bon.»

«Ils le sont ma déesse… Mais…»

«Tu veux les revoir quand même. Chevalier, si tu veux vraiment que je les ramène à la vie il va me falloir une bonne raison… Une meilleure en tout cas que celle que tu m'as fournie à l'instant.»

«Bien… Oui… Si c'est ce que vous voulez je peux vous le dire mais…»

«J'attends.»

Le chevalier se sentait découragé. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire… Il ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'il aimait le cancer de toute son âme et que c'était pour cette raison qu'il voulait le revoir… Il n'allait pas devoir lui expliquer toute l'histoire…

Leur rencontre sur la falaise, le baiser, l'étreinte, son sentiment d'être entier.

Puis les combats, la mort du cancer et le sentiment de vide qui l'avait accompagné.

Et enfin le retour du royaume des morts et cette simple vérité qui s'était imposée à lui. L'amour.

«Athéna… Je ne sais pas si…»

«C'est à toi de voir. Si tu n'as rien d'autre à me dire alors tu peux partir.»

Le chevalier se sentait totalement désemparé. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire… Non…

Il allait tourner les talons quand le visage du cancer s'imposa à son esprit. Partir sans se battre revenait à le tuer de nouveau… Pouvait-il accepter de le perdre définitivement sans jamais connaître ce qu'aurait put être leur vie ensemble(si le cancer l'aimait en retour bien sûr ) ? Non, ça il était sûr de ne pas pouvoir.

«Bien. Je veux revoir le chevalier du cancer. Je veux apprendre à le connaître mieux, le découvrir. Lui apprendre à vivre avec les autres, à devenir bon. A aimer.»

«Pourquoi souhaites-tu ça pour lui? Lui es-tu redevableen quelque chose?»

«Oui, et aussi… Je l'aime… Je l'ai compris en le perdant de façon définitive. Trop tard… On comprend toujours ces choses là trop tard de toute façon.»

La déesse sembla tout d'abord surprise. Il est vrai que peu de chevaliers devaient venir étaler leurs peines de cœur de la sorte devant elle. Puis son visage se radoucit avant de s'éclairer d'un doux sourire.

«Je comprends tout à fait ta demande.»

«Qu'allez-vous faire?»

Le cœur du chevalier s'accéléra. Il allait réussir. La déesse n'aurait pas le courage de le séparer du cancer.

«Et est ce que lui t'aime?»

«Je… Je dois avouer que je ne sais pas. Je peux tout juste l'espérer… Mais je ne sais pas… Mais s'il vous plaît, rendez-le moi. Je l'aime et je ne peux pas supporter l'idée de ne plus jamais le revoir… En plus c'est ma faute. C'est moi qui l'ai envoyé en enfer quand Hadès l'avait ramené sur Terre. Je m'en veux.»

«Tu as l'air sincère. Tu es mon plus brave chevalier. Tu as risqué ta vie pour moi et à toujours tout fait pour aider les chevaliers de bronze dans leur quête. Je te dois bien ceci… Je ramènerais le Masque de Mort et son ami le chevalier du poisson. Promets-moi juste de tout faire pour que je n'ai pas à regretter ce choix.»

«Promis ma déesse. Ils ne feront rien contre vous. Surtout si vous leur dites leur avoir pardonné. Ils seront sous vos ordres. Ils deviendront même vos serviteurs les plus dévoués j'en suis sur.»

« Ne pousse pas trop Mu, tu vas finir par ne plus être crédible.» répliqua la jeune femme en riant.

«D'accord. Jamais je ne pourrais assez Vous remercier.»

Après une dernière révérence le chevalier du Bélier se retira et laissa sa déesse seule. A peine la porte fut-elle refermée qu'il ne put s'empêcher de sourire bêtement. Il avait réussi. Il allait le revoir.

* * *

Mu descendit les marches le menant à son temple quand son chemin croisa celui de Shura. Le chevalier du Capricorne semblait lui aussi très préoccupé et aussi… Résigné. Le chevalier du Bélier lui souri et s'arrêta quelques marches plus haut afin de dominer le cornu d'une bonne hauteur.

«Hé bien mon ami, qu'est ce qui ne va pas?»

«Je… Laisse moi passer.»

«Pas tant que tu ne m'aura pas dit ce qui ne va pas. Je suis de trop bonne humeur pour supporter de te voire faire cette tête…»

«_Et surtout parce que tu es un ancien ami de Death-Mask et qu'il se peut que tu saches si j'ai une chance de capturer le cœur de ton ami_.» ajouta Mu intérieurement.

«Tu veux qu'on aille dans mon temple? Je t'offre un café si tu veux.» proposa le bélier gentiment.

«Non… Sérieusement Mu, j'ai envi de rester seul je…Je dois aller voir Athéna, j'ai un service à lui demander et…»

«Que veux-tu lui demander? De retrouver tes anciens amis de beuveries Aphro et Death-Mask?Si c'est ça ce n'est pas la peine d'y aller.»

«Je sais, je n'ai quasiment aucune chance de la faire changer d'avis à leur sujet mais…»

«Non je te dis que c'est inutile parce que je viens de voir notre déesse et de lui demander si elle ne pouvait pas ramener ces deux idiots à la vie.»

«Et?»

«Et elle a dit oui.» répondit Mu en souriant de plus belle.

«Je suppose que tu ne voudras pas me dire pourquoi tu as fait ça?»

«Non… Mais ne leur révèle pas ce que je viens de te dire surtout. Je ne veux pas qu'ils se croient redevable envers moi.»

«Promit… Et merci…»

Le capricorne reprit sa marche, l'esprit soudain plus léger.

* * *

Le cancer ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Il tourna la tête sur le côté, tentant de comprendre dans quel endroit il avait atterri.

Sa chambre.

Il était dans sa chambre.

Pour une raison qu'il ignorait son éternité de souffrance venait de s'arrêter. Il n'avait plus mal. Il ne ressentait plus les flammes le brûler de l'intérieur et il avait enfin arrêté de crier de souffrance. Que s'était-il passé? Pourquoi était-il là?

La souffrance avait donc finalement fini par le rendre fou… Pourtant il était mort. Ici, en enfer, la folie ne pouvait pas vous atteindre. Elle aurait été comme une sorte de délivrance… Hadès ne pouvait permettre une telle chose.

Alors pourquoi était-il dans sa chambre?

Il sentait les cosmos de plusieurs autres chevaliers. Aphro était dans son temple aussi… Shura aussi… Saga, Kanon et tout les autres également. Il était bien de retour au sanctuaire.

Mais… Comment?

«C'est impossible…» Murmura la chevalier en se redressant sur son lit et en prenant sa tête entre ses mains.

Les couvertures glissèrent le long de sa peau, laissant son torse libre. Il pouvait sentir les courants d'air refroidissant sa peau, le chatouillant. Il était là. Vivant.

«Si c'est possible.»

Le cancer releva la tête et se risqua à un sourire… Les muscles de son visage avait un peu de mal à se détendre. Normal. Il n'avait plus souri depuis bien longtemps.

«Mu… Il faut que tu perdes cette habitude de me surprendre de la sorte.»

Le bélier s'installa sur le bout du lit et regarda son ami en souriant.

«Il va te falloir du temps, mais tu iras vite bien mieux. Je suis passé par là aussi. Nous sommes tous passés par là.»

«Mais comment?»

«Athéna.»

«Elle nous a pardonné? Vraiment?»

«Oui, à toi et tes amis. D'ailleurs tu devrais… Tu devrais aller rejoindre Aphrodite. Il doit se sentir mal lui aussi.»

Mu se releva et s'approcha de son ami pour l'embrasser tendrement sur le front avant de sortir de la chambre.

Alors qu'il descendait les marches vers son temple le bélier se jura de ne plus jamais le laisser partir. Il allait tenir sa promesse fait à la déesse et tout faire pour rendre le cancer heureux.

_

* * *

Sur l'olympe_

Zeus souriait. C'était bon signe en général. Les deux frère sentaient que c'était presque gagné. Encore quelques images. La formation de ce couple hors norme. Les derniers obstacles qu'ils avaient eu à traverser ensemble.

Le maître des Dieux allait bientôt pouvoir rendre son verdict.

* * *

_ Reviews please ! Sinon les derniers chapitres resteront dans mon ordi na !_


	6. Chapitre 5

Bonjour à tous et à toutes !

Et me voilà de retour après une semaine merveilleuse en belgique passée dans les bras de mon ange !

Mais bon je ne suis pas là pour étaler ma vie privée qu'il parait :)

Alos je vous laisse avec **l'avant-dernier **chapitre de cette histoire.

Hé oui ! Toute les bonnes choses on une fin... Et celle ci est très proche !

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Amour

Mu se regarda une fois de plus dans la glace. Oui, ça allait le faire. Il n'avait donc pas passé 4h dans la salle de bain pour rien.

Il allait prendre son courage à deux mains, sortir de son temple et aller voir le chevalier du cancer. Oui ! C'est comme ça qu'il fallait agir ! Il allait le draguer et…

Et quoi ? L'avoir une nuit pour lui ? C'était tellement stupide… Jamais le Masque de Mort ne sortirait avec lui pour une longue période… Et l'avoir une seule nuit ne l'intéressait pas. Tout ce qu'il arriverait à se faire, c'est du mal.

Il s'effondra sur son lit derrière lui et se prit la tête à deux mains. Il était tellement pitoyable. Il y avait de quoi rire à le voir ainsi. Il portait sa plus belle tenue, avait passé des heures à se coiffer les cheveux, se parfumer, se pouponner dans un bain… Il avait tout fait pour être beau… Et pour quoi ? Pour enfin réaliser qu'il ne parviendrait jamais à avoir le Chevalier du Cancer pour lui…

Il aurait dû arrêter de croire en ses chances la veille au soir, quand il avait vu son ange ramener un jeune homme dans son temple. Ils semblaient être tous les deux aussi fait l'un que l'autre… De toute évidence, Mu n'avait pas été assez rapide. Le cancer avait déjà repris ses bonnes vieilles habitudes de sorties nocturnes et de drague…

Mais le chevalier avait continué à croire malgré tout, se voilant la face pour ne pas avoir à se rendre compte qu'il n'aurait jamais le cancer… Du moins jusqu'à cet instant où il avait soudain réalisé en se regardant dans le miroir. Le Cancer n'était pas le genre de mec qu'on met en couple. Il aurait dû le comprendre au lieu de s'émouvoir comme il l'avait fait sur leur seul et unique petit baiser au clair de lune.

Le bélier poussa un profond soupir avant de se relever et de sortir de cette pièce. Il allait devoir se faire à l'idée qu'il n'aurait pas le Cancer. Au moins cet amour stupide lui avait fait ramener son ami à la vie… S'il avait comprit plus tôt, Death-Mask serait peut-être toujours dans l'autre monde.

Le chevalier sortit de son temple. Personne ne ferait attention à sa tenue… On avait l'habitude de le voir bien habillé depuis quelque temps… Depuis le retour du cancer pour être juste.

Ne sachant où aller avec exactitude, le chevalier se mit à flâner distraitement dans le sanctuaire. Certains apprentis le saluèrent. Certains virent peut-être qu'il n'était pas tout à fait dans son état normal. Mais s'ils le virent, ils ne firent aucune remarque… Et ça valait mieux pour eux. Qu'ils se taisent, c'était encore ce qu'ils avaient de mieux à faire s'ils ne voulaient pas le mettre en colère. Il se sentait prêt à tuer pour un mot de travers aujourd'hui.

Sans s'en rendre compte, il se rendit jusqu'au temple de la vierge. Quelque part cela le désolait… Après toutes ces années c'était toujours vers lui qu'il se tournait quand ça allait mal. Mais ça le rassurait également. Il lui restait toujours des amis sur qui il pouvait compter dans ce sanctuaire maudit. Et ça, c'était bien.

Un jeune blond sortit du temple et vint se placer devant le visiteur, les bras croisés sur son torse. Il regarda son ami pendant quelques secondes avant de se détendre un peu.

« Mu. Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ? »

« Je me promenais… Je suis venu ici sans m'en rendre compte. »

« Tu veux rentrer boire quelque chose ? Si tu n'as rien de mieux à faire bien sûr… » tenta le blond en souriant.

« Pourquoi pas.. » soupira le chevalier en montant les quelques marches qui le séparaient de son ami.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la cuisine. Le chevalier du bélier ce souvenait de cette maison comme s'il avait toujours vécu ici. Ce n'était pas le cas bien sûr, mais il avait passé beaucoup de temps entre ces murs. Shaka avait finalement été son seul amant, et même si cette histoire n'avait pas duré très longtemps il s'en souvenait parfaitement.

La vierge posa devant lui une tasse de thé à la menthe avant de s'en servire une et de s'installer en face de son visiteur.

« Avec deux sucres, comme tu l'aimes. »

« Merci. »

Mu se sentait troublé d'être là. Il n'aurait pas dû rentrer ici… C'était une mauvaise idée.

« Allez, dis-moi, qu'est ce qui te tracasse ? »

« Rien qui ne te regarde. »

La vierge prit un air blessé et fit mine de porter son thé à ses lèvres avant de reprendre.

« A moi tu peux tout me dire. Allez, on se connaît depuis combien de temps ? »

« Pas mal d'années. » répondit Mu en toute sincérité.

« Et nous avons vécu beaucoup de choses ensemble. Alors ne fais donc pas le timide avec moi, et raconte-moi tout. Ça te fera du bien tu verra. »

Mu prit une profonde inspiration avant de se lancer. Toute façon il n'avait que lui. Et il devait bien faire confiance à quelqu'un.

« J'aime un homme. Et je pense avoir compris qu'il ne m'aimera jamais en retour… Et… Ça fait mal. »

La vierge sourit gentiment avant de se lever de sa chaise et de faire le tour de la table afin de se placer derrière le bélier. Il le prit dans ses bras et le serra fort contre lui pendant un long moment. Ne sachant quoi faire d'autre le chevalier se laissa faire.

Et quelque part ça faisait du bien. Aussi étrange que cela paraisse ça faisait du bien de se savoir soutenu, aimé.

« Et qui est cet imbécile ? Je le connais ? »

« Oui. »

« C'est un chevalier ? »

Mu ne prit même pas le temps de réfléchir avant de répondre.

« Oui, un chevalier d'or, comme nous. »

« Dis moi lequel. Dis-le moi mon bélier. Je te dirais si tu as raison de penser ça. »

« Le cancer. »

La vierge eu un sursaut mais se reprit bien vite. Il serra un peu plus le chevalier contre lui avant de se déplacer de façon à lui faire face. Là il lui prit le visage entre les mains et le regarda avec tendresse. Lentement il vint l'embrasser sur les lèvres avant de le regarder de nouveau.

« Tu as raison de penser ça alors. Tu ne l'auras jamais. Death-Mask est, et a toujours été, un solitaire. »

Shaka l'embrassa de nouveau du bout des lèvres. Voyant que l'autre ne se débattait pas il approfondit le baiser et se mit à caresser le dos de son ami.

Quand il se recula de nouveau, Mu avait les joues rosies et le souffle court. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pratiqué ce genre de sport. Et ce n'était pas vraiment avec lui qu'il avait envie de recommencer. Il voulait quelqu'un de plus passionné, de plus fort. Quelqu'un en qui il aurait eu une entière confiance. Quelqu'un avec qui il se sentait vraiment bien… Il lui fallait le Chevalier du Cancer, et juste lui. Il ne voulait pas se consoler avec un autre.

La vierge se rapprochait déjà de lui pour une nouvelle étreinte, mais il le repoussa bien vite. Il ne voulait pas de ça. Il ne voulait pas qu'on profite de son moment de faiblesse.

Mu se leva était déjà devant le temple quand on le rattrapa par le bras. Il se retourna et se retrouva de nouveau dans les bras de la vierge qui l'attira à lui, l'empêchant de se débattre en lui bloquant les bras.

« Tu vas où ? Le retrouver ? Ca ne sert à rien, tu es à moi. Tu l'as toujours été. Tu es le seul sur qui je puisse compter. »

« Laisse-moi. T'es pas dans ton état normal Shaka. »

Le bélier tenta de se dégager, mais l'autre le tenait fermement. Ils avaient à peu près la même force, ils pourraient rester une éternité ainsi.

C'est ce qui se serait sans doute passé si un troisième cosmos ne s'était pas interposé entre les deux hommes, les forçant rien que par sa présence à stopper l'affrontement. Mu se retourna pour voir à qui il devait son sauvetage quand il se mit violemment à rougir en reconnaissant le chevalier. Shaka se recula en riant.

« Hé bien Death-Mask, on se promène ? Tu viens de ramener ta conquête d'un soir en ville peut-être ? Ou bien y allais-tu pour te saouler et lever un nouveau jeune homme ! »

« La ferme la vierge. »

Le cancer fit un signe de la tête au bélier et reprit sa marche, son ami sur les talons.

Mu se sentait coupable de s'être fait prendre dans cette position de faiblesse par son ange. S'il était vrai qu'il n'avait que très peu de chance de l'avoir avant cette évènement, ses chances venaient d'un seul coup d'être divisées par dix…

* * *

Ils se rendirent jusqu'au temple du cancer. Le chevalier monta les marches de son temple et se retourna en sentant que l'autre ne le suivait plus. Il le regarda sans trop comprendre pourquoi le bélier restaient en bas des marches avec ce triste sourire sur le visage. 

« Hé bien ? Tu ne veux pas venir dans mon temple ? Tu préfères peut-être retourner avec la vierge… Je n'aurais sans doute pas dû intervenir… » murmura le cancer en baissant la tête.

« Non, tu as très bien fait. Mais je ne sais pas si… »

« Viens, tu sais bien que tu as toujours été le bienvenu ici. »

Le bélier reprit doucement espoir. Tout n'était peut-être pas perdu pour lui. Il avait peut-être été trop rapide en conclusion… Après un très court instant de réflexion il monta en vitesse les marches qui le séparaient de son destin et suivit son ami dans le temple.

Ils se rendirent au salon. Mu fut agréablement surpris de découvrir que le Cancer avait re-décoré son intérieur avec goût. Il ne voyait nul par les traces des anciens cadavres qui avaient à une époque lointaine recouvert les murs de cet endroit.

Death-Mask revint dans la pièce et déposa sur la table de séjour un pichet de thé glacé avec deux verres. Il remplit d'abord celui de son invité qui sourit de plus belle.

Tout n'était pas perdu.

Il avait été stupide, idiot. Il aurait d'abord dû tenter sa chance avant de se résigner de la sorte. Mais puisque le destin lui offrait une nouvelle chance il n'allait pas la rater !

Le chevalier se tourna vers le cancer, son verre à la main. Discrètement, il se rapprocha de lui, son cosmos entièrement tendu vers le sien.

« Alors… Ca se passe bien ce retour parmi nous ? Pas trop de souci ? »

« Non… Tout va très bien… »

« Je n'ai plus eu l'occasion de te revoir. Je pensais que tu repasserais dans mon temple. » murmura Mu, forçant le chevalier à se rapprocher de lui pour l'entendre.

« Hé bien je ne pensais pas que tu voudrais me revoir. »

Mu reposa son verre et posa une main sur la cuisse du cancer en se blottissant contre lui. Le chevalier le regarda, complètement déboussolé par cette attitude si peu habituelle de la part du Bélier.

« Mu… Tu… Tu me dragues ? »

Le chevalier mit quelques secondes avant de se ressaisir et de remonter un peu plus sa main le long de la cuisse de son compagnon.

« Et si c'était le cas, ça te gênerait ? »

Le cancer se mit à rire avant d'attraper son ami par la taille.

« Loin de là. Montre moi plutôt comment tu ferais ensuite mon beau. »

Mu ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il se rapprocha du cancer, le faisant languir encore quelques secondes, avant de l'embrasser. D'abord doucement, puis avec plus de passion, comme ce soir-là sur la falaise.

Plus heureux que jamais, le chevalier d'or le plus cruel du sanctuaire passa avec tendresse sa main sous la toge de son futur amant afin de caresser son dos.

Après tant de temps il était enfin à lui. Mu se donnait totalement à lui, et avec une tendresse qu'il n'aurait pas cru possible de la part d'un homme.

Mu délaissa quelque peu les lèvres de son ami pour passer à son cou, puis ses épaules qu'il dénuda rapidement. Encouragé par les gémissement de son partenaire, le chaste bélier poursuivit ses caresses, emmenant lentement le cancer vers le paradis.

Après plusieurs minutes de ce petit manège, Mu reprit possession des lèvres de son beau. D'un geste le cancer poussa le bélier à s'allonger sur le canapé. Il allait à son tour lui montrer de quoi il était capable.

* * *

Mu reprenait doucement son souffle, le corps du cancer allongé à ses côtés. Il se tourna vers lui et le regarda avec amour. 

Ils venaient de faire l'amour pour la première fois, et ce n'était, Mu l'espérait de toute son âme, pas la dernière. Son cœur se gonfla d'amour pour l'ange à étendu à ses côtés quand celui ci sourit à son tour.

Mu passa une main dans les cheveux de son amant, rapprochant un peu son corps du sien afin de se réchauffer. Ils étaient tout les deux nus allongés sur le canapé, et un léger courant d'air refroidissait leur peau.

Le sentant trembler le cancer le prit dans ses bras. Il le tint étroitement serré contre son torse encore chaud jusqu'à ce que les frissons se calment.

Sans vraiment en avoir conscience, Mu posa sa tête dans le cou de son amant et respira son parfum. Il sentait si bon… Il était si bien là. Comme lorsqu'il l'avait eu dans ses bras sur la falaise.

« Death-Mask… »

« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça. »

Surpris de cette réponse, Mu voulut se relever. Une idée folle lui traversa la tête, lui donnant envie de prendre ses jambes à son cou. Le cancer ne l'aimait pas, il l'avait pris comme il avait pris tout ses autres amants d'une nuit. Dans quelques secondes il lui dirait de se rhabiller et de sortir de là. Et surtout de ne pas aller croire que ce moment signifiait quelque chose.

Le sentant se détacher de lui, le cancer raffermit sa prise sur le torse de son amant et le força à venir se rallonger à ses côtés. Il l'embrassa sur le front avant de reprendre.

« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça… Ne me considère pas comme un meurtrier toi aussi… Non… Surtout pas toi… »

A la plus grande surprise du Bélier, le cancer se mit à trembler et des larmes apparurent dans ses yeux. Mu se mit à bercer son amour pour le calmer.

« Je ne te prends pas pour un meurtrier. Loin de là. Tu sais je… Je ne serais plus rien sans toi. »

« Alors ne me laisse pas. » supplia le Cancer. « Jamais. Mu, promet-le moi. »

« Promis mon amour… Jamais. Je t'aime tu sais. »

« Moi aussi. Depuis que je t'ai vu la première fois dans l'arène je ne veux que toi. Je ne pensais pas que c'était de l'amour, mais ce soir là sur la colline… Je n'aurais pas dû te laisser quitter le sanctuaire à ce moment là. Toi parti, je n'était plus rien. » confesse le masque de mort toujours blotti dans les bras de son amour.

« Mais dis-moi comment je dois t'appeler alors. Quel est ton vrai prénom ? »

« An… Angelo. »

Mu sourit avant de l'embrasser en douceur.

« Va pour Angelo alors. »

Les deux amants restèrent ainsi pendant de longues heures. Ils ne se levèrent qu'une fois le soleil couché.

Angelo, car tel était maintenant le nom par lequel le cancer voulait être appelé, alla chercher à son amant une autre tenue que sa toge et lui ramena dans le salon. Ils remirent leurs vêtements en prenant leur temps, s'embrassant entre chaque partie remise.

Le cancer n'y croyait pas. Ça ne pouvait être qu'un rêve. Le bélier ne pouvait pas être venu le trouver et lui avoir dit qu'il l'aimait. Il n'allait pas tarder à se réveiller c'était sûr.

Et pourtant quand son amour l'enlaça tout semblait être bien réel.

« Et maintenant direction la ville. »

« Tu sors ? » demanda le Bélier légèrement déçu.

« Avec toi oui. Je voulais t'emmener manger au restaurant… Mais si tu préfères rester ici… »

« Non, ça marche pour moi. Mais en rentrant tu restes dans mon temple alors. »

« Tout à fait d'accord. »

Mu embrassa une nouvelle fois son ange et sortit, la main du cancer dans la sienne.

* * *

Voilà !

Alors ça vous à plut ?

J'ouvre les paris : le souhait d'Angelo va-t-il se realiser dans le chapitre suivant ? Les Dieux vont-ils lui donner ce présent, ou vont-ils décider que deux hommes ne peuvent elever un futur chevalier...

Une tite réponse à ce pari en reviews ?


	7. Chapitre 6

Et voilà, le chapitre final tombe enfin...

Vous avez tous suivit avec attention la conquête amoureuse du terrible masque de mort, et aujourd'hui vous allez enfin savoir si son voeux va être realisé :)

D'après ce que j'ai put lire dans vos reviews, toute veulent un ti bébé... Alors, est ce que les Dieux vous on entendu ?

Attention chapitre à savourer !

* * *

Chapitre 6 : La décision des Dieux

_Sur L'olympe_

La bassine devint entièrement sombre tandis que chacun des Dieux présents reprenait sa place, Zeus sur son trône, sa femme dans le siège voisin, et les deux frères debout devant le couple. Héra gardait les bras résolument croisé sur son torse, ruminant quelques sombres idées.

La jeune femme ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander quelles bêtises allait bien pouvoir faire son cher époux. Il n'allait tout de même pas accorder un enfant à ce couple de mortel… Mais bon, avec lui, il fallait s'attendre au pire.

« Alors mon frère, qu'en dis-tu ? » demanda Hadès, plein d'espoir.

Le Dieu de la mort croyait dur comme fer à ce couple. Ils étaient tellement attendrissants. Et une prière venant d'un homme comme le cancer, qui avait toujours refusé de vénérer les dieux, ne pouvait qu'être exaucé. Il savait que Zeus avait eu à prendre le choix seul c'était gagné… Mais il fallait compter sur Héra et son mauvais caractère. Rien que par plaisir de contredire son époux et ses frères elle était fichu de s'opposer au vœu de Death-Mask.

« Hé bien, je dois avouer que cette histoire est vraiment très belle mais… »

« Mais quoi ? » répliqua Poséidon, légèrement mécontent que son frangin adoré mette si longtemps à prendre une décision. Ce n'était quand même difficile, il lui suffisait de dire oui ou non. On ne lui demandait pas la lune, juste de donner un enfant à un couple.

« Mais je ne sais pas si je peux aller contre les lois de la nature. »

« Voyons, Zeus, c'est comme s'ils adoptaient un enfant sauf que… Sauf que vu qu'ils ne peuvent pas adopter c'est à toi de leur donner. »

Le maître des Dieux fit mine de réfléchir un instant. Pour lui le choix était déjà fait, mais un coup d'œil à sa femme lui apprit bien vite que s'il donnait cet enfant il n'aurait plus le droit de dormir dans leur lit avant un bon moment… Mais était-ce si grave que ça ?

_

* * *

Au sanctuaire, dans le temple du bélier. _

Le cancer se dirigea vers son amour endormi. Il s'installa sur le bord du lit et passa une main dans ses longs cheveux. Il était tellement mignon quand il dormait… Tellement beau, tendre. On aurait dit un ange tombé du ciel.

Mais après tout pour lui c'est ce qu'il était. Un ange. Un vrai. Quelqu'un qui avait changé sa vie en un rêve, qui était toujours là pour lui quoi qu'il arrive. Même quand Aphrodite avait pété un câble et avait quitté le sanctuaire il était resté avec lui, le réconfortant, l'aidant comme il le pouvait. Il ne lui avait pas reproché ce qui était arrivé au poisson, ni de s'occuper autant de lui.

Il faisait tout pour le rendre heureux en retour. Il le couvrait de cadeau, de petites attentions. Souvent le matin il lui apportait son déjeuner au lit. Ensemble ils allaient au cinéma, au restaurant. Angelo faisait tout pour que son amour garde son si beau sourire.

Mais il savait qu'il n'était pas tout à fait heureux, et qu'il ne le serait jamais tout à fait d'ailleurs. Mu voulait quelque chose de plus. Quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas lui donner.

Pourtant il faisait tout pour que les Dieux offrent à son ange ce qu'il désirait tant. Ça faisait des jours qu'il allait prier dans le temple de Zeus. Mais le maître de l'Olympe ne semblait pas vouloir l'écouter.

Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas lui donner cet enfant !

Bien sûr il avait commencé par aller voir Athéna. Il lui avait demandé audience et lui avait exposé son problème. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle ne pouvait rien pour lui, que seul son père pouvait lui donner ce qu'il voulait.

Depuis il priait.

Tous les matins il se levait avant son amour pour aller dans le temple de ce vieux fou.

Quand il ne pouvait y aller le matin, car Mu était un petit homme capricieux qui aimait son câlin matinal de temps à autre, il y allait le soir. Au moins une fois par jour il priait et faisait des offrandes.

Il aurait bien donné sa vie si ça avait pu convaincre Zeus, mais il doutait que son amour veuille le voir mourir. Que ferait-il sans lui ? Cet horrible chevalier de la Vierge ne tarderait pas à lui tourner autour. Et lui faire du mal sans doute.

Sur le lit Mu gémit et bougea un peu. Il ne voulait pas le réveiller, pas tout de suite du moins. Il arrêta ses caresses le temps qu'il se calme avant de les reprendre avec douceur.

Qu'est ce qu'il l'aimait.

Après une dizaine de minutes à regarder son amour dormir, le chevalier d'or du cancer se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine afin de préparer le déjeuner de son amour.

Un bon thé bien chaud, avec deux sucres s'il vous plaît, et quelques tartines de pain grillé, voilà ce qu'il lui fallait. Il poserait le tout sur un plateau et lui apporterait. L'odeur du pain chaud le réveillerait, c'était sur.

Alors qu'il allait sortir le bol de son amour du placard, un bruit lui fit tourner la tête vers la porte. On aurait dit un gazouillement… Un bruit qu'aurait pu faire un…

Le cancer lâcha le bol qui rebondit sur le plan de travail, il le rattrapa à temps. A peu de chose près le précieux bol de son ange tombait sur le sol.

Il commençait à penser que le son était le produit de son imagination quand il se reproduisit. Il se décida enfin à reposer le bol afin de se rendre vers la source du bruit.

Arrivé devant la porte il ne trouva rien. Le bruit se fit plus présent, lui faisant baisser les yeux sur un petit couffin.

Il se pencha et prit le couffin dans un bras, la lettre qui se trouvait dessus dans l'autre.

« _Death-Mask,_

_Voici le résultat de tes prières et le fruit de ton amour avec le chevalier d'or du bélier. J'ai longtemps hésité avant de te donner ce que tu désirais. Mais te voilà enfin exaucé. _

_Tu devrais d'ailleurs remercier Hadès et Poséidon, car je pense qu'il est inutile de garder le secret : c'est grâce à eux que tu as ce présent._

_Pends en soin. Je le laisse sous ta garde et celle de Mu. A vous de le baptiser et de l'élever comme il se doit. Je ne doute pas qu'il recevra tout l'amour qu'il mérite._

Pour ton information, je l'ai créé à partir de vous deux. Il est de ce fait votre enfant biologique. Et tu verra vite qu'il aura les yeux de Mu, et tes cheveux. Il aura, je pense, votre force conjuguée… Alors fait bien attention à lui, car ce serait un vrai garnement.

_Prenez bien soin de lui._

_Zeus »_

Le cancer sentit son cœur s'emballer alors qu'il regarda l'enfant qui se trouvait dans le couffin. Il était beau, comme Mu. Oui c'était son petit garçon, c'était sûr.

Angelo rentra en vitesse dans le temple et courut jusqu'à la chambre, réveillant le petit par la même occasion.

L'enfant se mit à pleurer alors que le cancer se posait sur le lit de son amant. Il sortit l'enfant de son lit improvisé et le prit dans ses bras. Il se sentait bizarre. Jamais encore il n'avait tenu un enfant contre lui, et il avait peur de mal s'y prendre.

Les pleurs de l'enfant finirent par réveiller le preux chevalier du Bélier qui s'étira dans le lit.

« Angelo c'est toi qui pleures comme un enfant ? »

« Ne dis pas de bêtise mon ange. » répondit le cancer en berçant le petit qui se calmait doucement.

Mu se redressa quelque peu, les yeux toujours fermés. Il se tourna vers son amour et son regard tomba enfin sur le chevalier en herbe.

« Mais qu'est ce que… C'est un… »

« C'est notre enfant, oui. »

« Mais comment ? »

Le cancer rougit. Il regarda le petit dans ses bras et retrouva ainsi le courage de tout confesser à son amour. L'impression que Mu ne serait pas vraiment heureux tant qu'ils n'auraient pas d'enfant, sa décision d'invoquer les Dieux, les prières matinales…

« Tu as fait ça pour moi alors ? » demanda Mu incrédule.

« Je t'aime, je voulais te rendre heureux voilà tout. »

Le bélier prit l'enfant dans ses bras et le sera contre lui avant d'embrasser son amour.

« Je ne pourrais jamais te remercier assez de tout ce que tu fais pour moi. »

« Soit heureux voilà tout. Et comment veux-tu l'appeler ? Il lui faudra bien un nom… »

« Aiolos… Celui grâce à qui nous en sommes tous là. »

Angelo embrassa une nouvelle fois son amour, puis le petit sur le front.

L'enfant se mit à gazouiller, faisant rire les deux heureux parents.

**Fin**

* * *

Voilà, c'est finit

Snif snif

Alors, ça vous a plut ?

Question : qu'elles sont celle qui voudraient une troisième histoire (après celle de Aphrodite et celle-ci) sur la destiné de cet enfant ? Et si vous là voulez, auriez vous des idées ce qui pourrait arriver à ce tout petit bébé. Pi etre que si assez de personnes veulent une suite j'en ecrirais une... Vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire donc :

Review !


End file.
